


Dreary Weather & Pesky Owls

by breejah



Series: 'Quick Fic/Photo Prompt' Labyrinth Challenges [14]
Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Coffee, Cold Autumn Rains, F/M, Smut, book porn, cursing, having a cold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 03:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16276844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breejah/pseuds/breejah
Summary: Silly one shot based off a photo prompt: Sarah is interrupted one rainy afternoon by a Goblin King in owl form disguise.Rated T for cursing and smut references.





	Dreary Weather & Pesky Owls

**Author's Note:**

> It’s cold and wet in Texas and sure enough, my allergies are pissing me off. Sarah is channeling her inner “Bree feels like ass” today. 
> 
> Between meetings for work, came up with this gem since I haven’t added to this in a while.

_Photo prompt art by sadieb798._

* * *

 

 

 

It was raining and miserable - utterly miserable. The storms were already affecting her mood and this morning her throat began to feel fuzzy and her nose was leakier than an old faucet. She nestled up to the window, a cup of coffee in one hand, a book in the other, a quilt around her middle, ready to have a (hopefully) better afternoon when a pecking on the glass stirred her away from her Emma Holly book. 

Glaring, she saw him shivering in owl form outside her window. He stared back, pitifully as miserable as she was, and she rolled her eyes but cracked the window all the same, letting him fly in.

“Fuck me, it’s cold!” He groused once he transformed.

“Hello, Your Sulkiness,” She responded, rolling her eyes and closing the windowsill, getting back to business.

He peered down at her and she wrinkled her nose at his dripping clothes. He quickly reminded that with magic and settled on the other end of the alcove by the window. “What’re you doing?”

“Reading about dick,” she commented, showing him the book. He almost rolled out of his seat.

“Pardon?”

“Reading about dick,” she said again, tapping the author’s name. “She’s the best. Now hush, or you can go to sitting back on the tree branch.”

He was too curious for his own good, trying to tug the book away from her. She rolled her eyes and handed it over, drinking her coffee while he began to read. She enjoyed the heat that creeped up his face as he read - and read, and read.

“Hey, give it back. Find your own smut,” she commented, holding out her hand.

He looked up, then went back to reading. “I’ll do no such thing, precious. I had no idea you were into...”

“What? Had no idea I was into what? Reading about sex?” She asked, looking him over with amusement. He immediately dropped the book, noting the coy smile on her face. 

When he pressed her - asking what the smile was for - she simply shrugged. He leaned over her, using his considerable charm to try and get her to spill her secrets, but she wouldn’t budge. Just as he was about to kiss her, she reached for the handle on the windowsill and kicked, sending him sailing out the window, catching the book before it went, too. She locked the window latch and grinned, pleased.

Laughing, she picked it up and settled back to read again. A few minutes later, she looked over at the tree - seeing the owl sitting there and scowling at her. Flipping him off, she went back to reading.


End file.
